


Just Because: a series of drabbles [#ForeheadKisses]

by AlexHunt



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Goodnight Kiss, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Authors Notes: I reblogged a quote ages ago that said, “be with someone who gives you random forehead kisses”. I wrote it down and planned to make it a drabble for Alex and Thomas Hunt (because it’s me and they’re them), but I had an idea for Bryce and Olivia too. So, it was supposed to be just two drabbles based on the same concept…but, 1) who doesn’t want forehead kisses, and 2) I’m still struggling with writer’s block, and I miss a lot of the characters I haven’t written for in a while. So I decided to challenge myself to write a HC for all of my characters just to keep them close.Each drabble will be its own chapter in this post. The chapters are not connected other than all being Choices characters. Each chapter is a oneshot
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s), Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Blades: in the midst of battle [Mal Volari x Daenarya]

Her dark, chocolate hair fanned out around her as she twirled, bending at her knee to duck beneath the attack of the oncoming grobtar. The ship shifted beneath the movements of the crew as they fought to outlast the creatures. 

She and Kade had talked about stowing away on a ship and going off into the horizon on grand adventures, living the life of pirates. It was those games and stories that helped her now. The swaying of the ship would be foreign to anyone who had spent their life in Riverbend. But not for her. Just because she and Kade hadn’t traveled elsewhere didn’t mean they hadn’t left. Her feet danced along a large downed tree in the river outside of town as she advanced toward Kade, falling back when his wooden sword drew too near. The log turned and rocked in the water, teaching them both to master their balance. It was that adventure that helped her now.

The scent of the salty sea grounded her. Her eyes darkened at the creature rushing toward her. Swiftly, she lifted her blade and parried its attack. She used the moment of shock that settled over the creature to mount her own offensive. Her hand loosened slightly on the hilt of the sword, letting it move freely, as she brought it down, drawing first blood. 

Creature after creature swarmed him. His daggers whirled and slashed in a rhythm that was all at once graceful and frenzied. He gave little consideration to the bodies falling. His efforts were fueled by one thing and one thing alone—the thing that had carried him since he was a child—a need to survive. 

The grobtar she had attacked hissed ferociously. Its high-pitched scream drew his attention. His chest tightened at the sight of the color draining from her face. She seemed frozen in her step as the injured creature retrieved its spear. 

“Kit.” He breathed. His lips pressed together, a low growl slipping from them. In one smooth motion, he dodged two grobtars, using their confusion to get the upper hand, stabbing them and kicking them overboard. His feet carried him toward her without a second thought.

Despite the narratives they wove, with Kade, there was never any blood drawn; the battle’s deaths were only ever imagined. The blood glistening on her sword fell to the deck; the soft pitter-patter lost in the noise of battle. Daenarya drew in a deep breath, knowing the road ahead would be filled with difficult choices, but there were more lives at stake than her own. The future of all the lands was at risk should the Shadow Court succeed. “For the greater good,” she whispered to herself. "For Kade."

As the creature charged her, she fell to the ground, hoisting her blade up from below, killing it with one fluid motion. 

She hopped back up, shaking herself off, waiting for the next attack. 

His hands reached out, cradling her head and pulling her toward him. The warmth of his lips pressed firmly to her forehead.

“That was… you were—” His brows were pulled together, his mouth slightly opened. He hadn't expected her to handle herself so well. 

“Amazing?” She smirked up at him. Her cheeks warmed under his unusual affection. She leaned against his palms still on the side of her head. “Don’t tell me you're going soft on me, Mr. Magnificent.”

As if being jolted back to consciousness, he jumped back, putting some distance between them. “I mean— Kit— That is to say that—”

She didn’t get to hear the end of that thought, but she understood it all the same. And while their focus turned back to their present predicament, the slight curl at the corner of their lips remained as a promise of something more quietly waiting to be discovered someday.


	2. Open Heart: My Light [Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley (OFC)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: In a drabble follow up to “The Little Things”, Bryce finds Olivia after his first solo cardiac surgery to tell her how it went.

The smile on his face stretched impossibly wider when he spotted her from down the hall. His body twisted and spun around, narrowly avoiding crashing into a nurse as he turned the corner. His pace slowed as he neared her.

Her radiant red hair pulled back behind her head swayed as she hummed a tune to herself. She leaned over the nurses’ station, grabbing a new patient file before resting it atop the counter to review the child’s latest numbers. 

He could tell by the way her ponytail flitted now that it was good news. The song in her heart grew more merrily as she flipped through the pages. His eyes brightened, glad that they both had good news to share. 

The nurse behind the counter met his gaze. She was about to gesture to Olivia to turn around, but he caught her just in time. He pressed a long finger against his lips and winked in her direction. Stealthfully, Bryce slid up behind his girlfriend, who was too engrossed in reading the patient’s chart to notice him. 

“Dr. Hadley,” he called, doing his best to disguise his voice. 

Olivia’s hazel eyes widened as she popped up, pulling her thoughts back to the hospital around her. “Yes?” She turned quickly, searching for who had called her. "Oof," she exhaled, nearly losing her balance. She hadn't expected him to be so close or there to catch her. 

“I’ve got you.” His steady hands cradled her waist, holding her safely. 

“Bryce!” A smile of recognition illuminated her face. 

He shook his head softly. She had this way of making him feel like the only person in the world; it was something he had never experienced before. She saw him for all that he was: the good, the better, the best, and those quiet darker corners that he tried to hide. She saw them all, and it never changed that look or the feeling he got from getting lost in her. 

His thumbs drew silent circles of affection on her hips, taking a moment to appreciate the simplicity of sharing a moment together. His surgery had gone well, but all around them, others were not so fortunate. It reminded him of the importance of living every moment like it was your last. 

Olivia chewed the corner of her lip; her doe eyes glistened in wonder. “So! How did it go?! Don't keep me waiting!”

“The Attending said, and I quote, ‘that was the cleanest, most efficient valve repair I’ve ever seen from a resident. Everyone here could stand to learn a lesson or two from Dr. Lahela.’” His hand glided up her back, resting on the nape of her neck as he leaned down. The warmth of his lips brushed over her forehead. “Thank you—”

Her fingers threaded through his silky hair as he continued resting against her. The heat of his breath lingered.

“—For believing in me.” His words were muffled as he placed another kiss on her nose. “For seeing the best in me, and everyone. This world is full of darkness, but you choose to see the light. You’re my light, Olivia, my beacon of hope.”

His lips hovered over hers. It was no secret they were together, but they were both working, and this had been more than enough. 

Her cheeks warmed as she attempted to look away. His name was soft—a whispered promise just for him, “Bryce.”

He drew in a deep breath; the subtle cinnamon scent of her shampoo settled over him. His lips brushed once more over her forehead, leaving one last kiss of appreciation. 


	3. Red Carpet Diaries: a Quiet Moment [Thomas Hunt x Alex Spencer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Thomas Hunt arrives home, exhausted after a late-night shoot, while Alex is in bed sleeping for her early morning call.

For years, the large house greeted him like an old friend. There was something peaceful about the quiet darkness he came home to at the end of a long day. It allowed him to close himself off from the world. The walls protected him. There, he could breathe and calm his racing mind. The stillness offered him solitude—an oasis from the cacophony of life. Tonight, he found no such relief as he entered their home.

It wasn’t the first time he had felt this way. He had wondered what had changed, why the darkness didn’t welcome him with open arms as it once had. It took a while for him to realize it wasn’t the house that had changed; it was him. He had changed. She had changed him. The silence that had once brought him peace and allowed his mind to rest now felt lonely and empty.

He set his bag on his desk and dragged himself up the stairs. He knew it was late, and she had an early call, but after the day he had, all he wanted was a quiet moment with her—a moment just the two of them. Being with her would help him shed the dissonance haunting him and find the peace he so desperately craved.

He was grateful to be filming in the same state this time, but having opposite schedules lately was challenging. Being together had never felt so distant.

Quietly, he opened the door to their bedroom, taking care not to disturb her. The sight of her silent slumber brought a smile to his face; yet, it didn't quite reach his eyes and fell away too quickly. She was there, within reach, but he didn’t have the heart to wake her, even though he knew she wouldn't object.

A disappointed sigh filled the room as he draped his clothes over the back of a sitting chair. He didn't have the energy to tend to them or complete his typical nightly routine.

For a moment, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward. His hands cradled his face, massaging his temples and the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm his thoughts. It was no use; the troubles were too loud. Admitting defeat, he slid into his side of the bed, trying to create as little movement as possible. With any luck, sleep would overtake him before long.

Moonlight trickled in through a crack in the curtains, painting a warm swatch across the ceiling. It had been a clear night. The moon was full. The stars outside of the city even made a rare appearance. It should have been perfect, but it wasn't. He shook his head in frustration, wishing to quiet his troubled mind.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t feel the subtle shift beside him. Alex tossed lightly, rolling over and curling into him. Her arm drifted lazily across his chest as she buried her head against his shoulder. A delicate coo slipped from her sleepy lips as she nestled in beside him.

Thomas inhaled deeply, then let out a long breath, attempting to let go of all that had weighed him down. The trials of the day were no longer important. The warmth of her skin against his soothed the tensions he felt threatening to constrict him. He wrapped his arms gently around her, bringing her closer. He felt lighter with her. His muscles released and the worries that plagued him were replaced by her serenity.

His eyes closed, allowing the faint fragrance of her shampoo to comfort him. His fingers caressed lazy circles on her arm. She had a way of grounding him and reminding him of what mattered most to him. (And for the first time in his life, it wasn't his art.)

Alex stirred again, opening her mouth to speak. She lifted her face toward him, her eyes still shut tightly. Her mumbled words were lost once more to her sleep.

“Shh—” He hugged her closer, a slow smile spreading on his face. He brushed a strand of hair away from the drool forming on the corner of her mouth. His fingers grazed lightly against her cheek. He stroked her hair, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest and the soft sounds of slumber slipping from her parted lips.

He breathed easier now. The skin around his eyes wrinkled freely as he looked down at his wife sleeping soundly in his arms. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her forehead. He stayed there, savoring how such a quiet moment could bring him such peace.

“I love you,” he whispered; the heat of his breath seeped over her face. He brushed one more kiss on the crown of her head, letting his breathing and heartbeat match her own. “—more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
